Happy Birthday Sebastian Smythe
by jenni-nikole
Summary: SebKlaine - Sebastian finds one of Kurt's old performance videos and wants his own private rendition.  Role playing


Sebastian was excited, it was his birthday and his boyfriends were celebrating by letting him play out a fantasy he had been annoying them with for awhile now. It had started when he had become bored while they were studying together in Kurt room.

* * *

><p>"We've been studying for hours," Sebastian whined, spinning around in the desk chair.<p>

"Bas, we've been here for half an hour," Blaine said with a light chuckle.

Sebastian lent back in the chair and tried to balance his pen on his nose. Kurt chucked a cushion at him.

"Go on the Internet, watch a video or something and stop bugging us," Kurt suggested.

"Fine," Sebastian opened Kurt's laptop.

"Use headphones," they both snapped at the same time.

Sebastian mimicked them as he slid the jack into the laptop. He decided if they weren't going to entertain them he would go through all of Kurt's bookmarks. He knew how anal Kurt was about keeping things like that organized. He was wondering how many he could rename and screw around with when one file caught his eye.

Performance Videos

He looked over at Kurt who was staring intently at the text book in front of him. Kurt never let him see his old performances and Sebastian had no idea how long he could watch them before he was caught. They were bound to look over at him at some point. So he would start with the one that sounded the best and work his way backwards.

He clicked open the file and was thankful for his boyfriend's organizational tendencies. There were sub folders with who was leading each performance. He bypassed the rest and clicked directly on to Kurt's name. Two more folders popped up, New Directions and Cheerios.

Sebastian had seen those girls walking around that school in their little cheerleading outfits with the word Cheerio emblazoned on the back of their jackets. Had Kurt sung during one of their performances? Had he been, God forbid, one of them at some point? One of those narcissistic drones who destroyed everyone in their path. Sure Sebastian enjoyed doing that but at least he didn't hide behind another person like that psycho coach he had had the misfortune of meeting once. Okay maybe once or twice he threatened people with his father but he wasn't anything like those bitches, alright?

He opened the folder and it was a list of youtube links that seemed to be order oldest to newest. It seemed like it had been over a year since there had been a video added Sebastian was pleased to note. He clicked on the oldest one 'Four Minutes'. Within seconds the page and video were both fully loaded.

The music started and the band members as well as a group of girls started dancing around a basketball court. Sebastian shot another look over to the others boy who were still completely focused on their work. He looked back at the screen just as Kurt strutted out with Mercedes and began singing. Nothing went through his head but random expletives and he could feel all of the blood flowing straight to his cock.

Sebastian had never heard Kurt sing like this, it was a little darker and rougher then the sweet voice he was used to. It also had an edge of anger to it as did the way he moved. Someone had pissed Kurt off and it always got Sebastian going whenever Kurt was like this. He had even been known to pick a few fights with Kurt in order to get some angry sex, although Kurt was starting to pick up on that.

His eyes widened at Kurt's dance moves, dropping to the floor and bouncing back up, grinding against Mercedes and all those hip thrusts. Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt, at least not until the laptop was slammed shut.

"What are you watching?" Kurt yelled in a panic.

Sebastian grinned, pulled out the head phones and strode towards Kurt. Kurt backed away as Sebastian stalked closer. The mattress hit the back of his knees and he fell back onto the bed and straight on top of Blaine's homework. Sebastian crawled over the top of him and kissed him, quickly working his mouth open and licking at Kurt's tongue, trying to draw it into his own mouth.

"Is this your way of saying study break Bas?" Blaine asked pulling out his own headphones and oblivious to what had just happened.

Kurt shoved at Sebastian's shoulders pushing him away until he rolled onto the other side of the bed.

"He found my videos," Kurt squeaked out.

"Which ones?" Blaine asked, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"There are more I should know about?" Sebastian said, barely able to concentrate on anything but his rock hard erection that he was currently palming through his jeans.

"That turned you on?" Kurt asked almost repulsed.

"What ones?" Blaine asked again while stroking Sebastian's face.

"Cheerleader," was all Sebastian managed to gasp out.

"There is nothing sexy about that, that was back during my baby penguin faze," Kurt said determinately.

"Nothing sexy?" Sebastian sat up and grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling him to sit top of his thighs, "The was you sounded, just a little bit mad. You know I like it when your angry," Sebastian nipped at Kurt's chin.

Blaine moved in behind Sebastian, running his hands down Sebastian's arms and back up his chest.

"The way you danced with those girls, I want you to dance with me like that. Preferably in public,"

"Don't forget the uniform, it is a great uniform," Blaine reminded him, moving his hands to Kurt's hips and pulled him closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian bucked into Kurt, "Do you still have it?"

"Now you want me to dress for sex, after all those comments about my clothing. And that is the outfit that turns you on? It is so cheap and... Polyester, Sebastian, polyester," Kurt moaned.

"Nope, you're all bitchy in it, like those boots you wear when you're mad at me. Want you to wear it and be all bossy and to take me what ever way you want. Please Kurt," he ground Kurt harder on his cock.

Blaine tugged Kurt forward even more so he fell against Sebastian chest, adding just enough friction to make Sebastian come in his jeans.

"Oh, fuck," Sebastian said as he lent back against Blaine.

Kurt sat up and moved off of him, sitting beside him on the bed instead, "It really got you going seeing me in that uniform?" he asked, his nose scrunched up.

Sebastian just nodded and Blaine laughed, "Of course he liked it, Kurt. It's you but all sassy. And that is where you got all your flexibility from,"

"I was serious by the way, do you still have the uniform?" Sebastian ground out breathlessly.

* * *

><p>For the next few months Sebastian kept bringing up the cheerleading videos. Kurt knew he had found them and downloaded them all to his own computer, no matter how many times he had thought he deleted them, every time he used Sebastian's computer they would be sitting right there on the desktop.<p>

"Sebastian it's not going to happen, deal with it," Kurt said removing the videos once again.

"That is how he is dealing, right?" Blaine said from where he was cuddled up on the bed with Sebastian.

Sebastian just answered him with a smile and wink.

"I didn't need to know that," Kurt mumbled sliding down in the desk chair.

"You are my boyfriend, it's kind of a given that you are being used for my masturbatory fantasies,"

Kurt swiveled around in his chair to face them with a horrified look. Both Blaine and Sebastian laughed, barely managing not to injure each other as rolled around the bed.

"Come on Kurt, you must do it too," Sebastian replied when he had composed himself.

"Are you serious? Between the two of you, I don't need to," Kurt spun back to face the computer screen.

"So the only time you ever come is with us?" Blaine asked.

"I pretty sure at least twice a day is more than enough for anyone," Kurt said.

"We are going to have to up the number of times we corner you a day," Sebastian said.

Blaine began listing off times on his fingers, "I have math with Mr Harris during second period, he won't mind if I'm late,"

"I'll start sneaking into his bedroom every night,"

"We should definitely make those lunch quickies daily rather than just when we have time,"

"Shut up both of you or I'll stop putting out all together,"

Sebastian laughed, "You won't last,"

Kurt poked his tongue out at him, "And you'll never see me in that uniform,"

Sebastian pouted and threw a cushion at Kurt's head.

* * *

><p>"I've worked it all out, Kurt is the bossy head cheerleader, you know one of those slutty ones that hooks up with the entire football team-"<p>

"Oh my God Sebastian! We are walking through a park! Look there are children here," Kurt chastised.

Blaine looked on at their antics, amused.

"I know I said it was a play-by-play but I was going to actually say things like 'and then you stick your co-"

Kurt slammed his hand over Sebastian's mouth and Blaine doubled over laughing, "Stop encouraging him Blaine!" Kurt huffed and stormed off.

"Sebastian, don't you think you are taking this a little too far?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Not at all," Sebastian watched as Kurt sat on the end of Blaine's car in the car park, "I'm wearing him down,"

"I don't know, he sounded pretty serious about never putting it on again, especially after you nearly said something in front of his dad about it,"

"What are you getting me for my birthday?" asked Sebastian.

"Nice segue, and I don't know. Is there something you would like?"

"One night with Kurt in his uniform. Could you tell him that when you two have your 'meeting' tomorrow to discuss my birthday,"

"You knew about that huh?"

"Neither of you are subtle or sneaky," Sebastian grinned widely, "But I was interrupted before, I didn't get up to our parts in my fantasy,"

They started walking towards Kurt, Blaine tried to send placating looks to the parents who over heard the wrong words.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's basement searching for the cheerleading uniform.<p>

"Oh God, how did I let the two of you talk me into this?" Kurt groaned as he looked through a pile of dusty boxes.

"Because you love us and you secretly are totally into this idea," answered Blaine who was looking through another pile.

"You just want to be tied up,"

"Hell yes," Blaine panted slightly, unable to stop the reaction at the thought of what would be happening in a few days.

"So is this going to be a thing now, you know, where we give each other sexual favours for our birthdays?"

"I hope so because I started planning mine last night,"

Kurt glared at his back, Blaine felt his eyes burning into his shirt and turned to flash Kurt a smile. When Kurt's scowl only deepened he walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"If you really hate this idea, I'm sure Sebastian will understand. We aren't going to force you into something, just say the words,"

"I..."

Blaine rubbed their noses together, "How about we talk about this? Why is this so unappealing to you?"

Kurt pulled away and paced across the room.

"It's not that it's unappealing, if you asked for it I would have done it in a heart beat,"

Blaine nodded, "So why is it different for Sebastian?"

"He has always teased me about the way I dress, even now he still makes comments. I try and wear outfits that you two will like. Then he sees that stupid video and he is obsessed with the idea of me in that stupid uniform and..."

"And you think he isn't appreciating you for who you are," Blaine finishes, Kurt nods, biting his lip.

"I get that he isn't into fashion like we are. I don't expect him to know designers or know the differences between cuts but I would like just once for him to appreciate the effort I put into looking good,"

"When it's just the two of us, sometimes all he talks about are your clothes. No seriously," he pulls Kurt in close, whispering into his ear, "He thinks they are the bane of his existence. He loves that they are so tight and gorgeous but he wishes that they weren't so important to you because all he wants to do is tear them off of you. He teases you because the looks you make are the only things that stops him from doing it. He might like it when your mad but he doesn't want you to kill him," Blaine finished with a chuckle.

Kurt looks up at him with bright eyes, "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this,"

Kurt smiles, "Okay then. The uniform is in that box over there," he points across the room.

Blaine's expression drops and he deadpans, "You knew exactly where it was this entire time?"

Kurt shrugged, "I hadn't made up my mind about whether I was actually going to do it or not,"

Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt in for a kiss, "Kurt Hummel, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked up to the path to his house, he was glad that parents had needed to head out of town on business although he had initially been hurt by them missing out on his birthday. As he reached the house the front door was opened and there was Kurt in all his cheerleading glory complete with that smirk he got when ever they were teasing each other.<p>

"Well, if it isn't my favourite quarterback. Ready for the big game tomorrow, Tiger?" Kurt stepped back to allow Sebastian into the house.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good about it. Did you come all the way over here to wish me luck, Sexy?" Sebastian ran his hands over Kurt's back and hips, lingering over the dip in his waist.

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's face roughly, forcing him to look at him, "Pretty good isn't good enough. Tomorrow is a big game and I don't cheer for losers, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Sebastian grinned and tried to lean his head closer but Kurt wouldn't let him.

"Why don't you tell me what I need to do to keep you focused tomorrow?" Kurt used his free hand to cup the prominent bulge in Sebastian's pants.

Sebastian's breath caught, "Well that's a good start,"

Kurt leant closer, his breath fanning over Sebastian's lips, "Is that what you need? A good fucking? Or do you need to fuck something?"

Sebastian groaned, "Both, I need both,"

"Well I have a present for you upstairs but I'll only give it to you if you promise to help me. Isn't your father a state attorney?"

"Yeah he is, why?"

"I've been a very bad boy. I might have kidnapped the other team's quarterback and tied him up in your bed for you to have your wicked way with,"

Kurt wasn't strong enough to keep Sebastian from kissing him this time, "Fuck Kurt, you are so hot like this,"

Kurt pushed him away, "Hey, stick to the script,"

"Mmm, sorry my bad. Why don't you lead the way?" Sebastian gestured at the stairs.

Kurt started up the steps but only made it up four before a pair of hands on his hips stopped him, "What-" he cut himself off with a shriek.

Sebastian sunk his teeth into Kurt's clothed ass then kiss the area softly, "Sorry, couldn't resist,"

Sebastian pushed Kurt to continue up the stairs and down the hall until they reached his bedroom. Kurt threw open the door so Sebastian could see that Blaine's hands tied together to his headboard completely naked and a gag tied around his mouth.

"Happy birthday to me," he sang as he made his way over to the bed and ran his fingers in random patterns over Blaine's body, "So I hear this naughty cheerleader stole you away and brought you hear for me to play with, but you really want this don't you?"

Blaine couldn't help but nod, he was so turned on.

"Such a good boy, I might even let you out to play later, but for now I think we are just going to sit here and enjoy the show," Sebastian sat on the bed beside Blaine.

"Show, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked confused.

Sebastian grabbed a remote off his nightstand and pointed it at his sound system, the song Four Minutes started playing, "Please Baby, it's my birthday," Sebastian pouted.

Kurt relented and began dancing around to the song. He got into very quickly with such an enthusiastic audience (even if Blaine was having trouble communicating his appreciation). He danced close to them but never quite let Sebastian get a hold of him. He shimmed and shook his hips just like he knew they loved, throwing in a few bends and twirls he had learnt during his Cheerio days that really showed off his flexibility.

The song finished as Sebastian jumped up and began ripping off his own clothes, "Don't take that off," he said somewhere between his shirt and undoing his belt.

Kurt fingered the hem, "Actually I was thinking you might want to tear it off me," He stepped closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and kissed him sweetly, "No, because this is so not the last time you are wearing that. Just pull it down where you need to," He let his hot breath caress Kurt's face for a moment before quirking his eyebrow.

Blaine makes a muffled noise to catch their attention, kicking one of his legs out at them. Sebastian finished stripping and crawled over the top of him.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you, Gorgeous," Sebastian licked around the gag at Blaine's strained skin. He stroked Blaine cock, running his thumb over the head and tracing the slit.

A tube was tossed over Sebastian's shoulder and landed with a thump on Blaine's chest. Sebastian had just picked up the lube when two cold fingers were unceremoniously shoved up his ass. He grunted and fell against Blaine chest.

"Watch it Hummel, that's shits cold,"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought a big, tough quarterback like you could take it, but if you're going to be a pansy about it," Kurt started to pull his fingers out but Sebastian grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Oh Baby, I can handle anything you throw at me,"

Sebastian used his grip to hold onto Kurt as he shimmied down the bed to get at Blaine's ass. Kurt began to move his fingers as Sebastian slicked up his and began to prep Blaine. Blaine pulled at his bonds, the wood creaking slightly. He tried to push up with his legs to angle Sebastian's fingers inside him but Sebastian threw his other arm across his hips preventing him from moving.

"Are you ready?" Kurt whispered into his ear, Sebastian nodded eagerly.

Kurt moved away so Sebastian could start first. Sebastian pulled Blaine's legs up, pushing them towards Blaine's chest and easily slid his cock into the slick warmth of Blaine's ass. Kurt let him thrust a few times before stopping him so he could join in. He pulled his cock out of his red pants, slowly pushing into Sebastian, making sure the material grazed his ass.

After a few experimental movements Kurt found that he could control Sebastian's thrust if he pushed hard enough. He pushed against Sebastian's back until he was all fours above Blaine, pushing Blaine's legs further up. Blaine shrieked around the gag.

Kurt slammed against Sebastian, the angle Sebastian was at sent his cock straight onto Blaine's prostate. Blaine's head dropped back and his hands strained above him.

"Wait," Sebastian panted, Kurt stopped his movements but made no move to pull out.

Sebastian unknotted the gag and pulled it off. He kissed the red marks on either side of Blaine's mouth and pushed himself back on Kurt's dick. Kurt started thrusting again, faster, spurred on by Blaine's shouts. He grabbed Blaine's legs and straightened them until they were either side of him, holding on to them as he drove into Sebastian harder.

Sebastian loved being in between them like this, seeing Blaine losing control beneath him and feeling Kurt's breath on his back, panting in his ear. He was surrounded by their heat, skin everywhere, nothing was better than this. Sebastian reached backed and rubbed Kurt's covered ass, moaning as he remembered the uniform Kurt was wearing, maybe it did get better.

Blaine came first, after a particular hard hit to his prostate, he pull himself up off the bed so hard that Sebastian was afraid that he would hurt himself for a moment. The thought was lost as he was blinded by the intensity of his own orgasm, he came so hard that he managed to pull himself out of Blaine's ass. He fell forward onto Blaine's chest, screaming through his orgasm as Kurt continued to pound into him.

Just as Sebastian was about to beg Kurt to let his sensitive ass go, Kurt came, pushing Sebastian further up Blaine's body, so Sebastian was panting directly into Blaine's ear. Kurt fell onto Sebastian's back, breathing harshly, his shirt making Sebastian's sweaty skin itch. Kurt put his ear to Sebastian's back and was able to his heart beating quickly, he closed his eyes, losing himself in the rhythm.

"Guys, not to spoil the moment but my arms are going numb," Blaine spoke up.

Kurt pushed himself up and grabbed the base of his softening cock and gently pulling out of Sebastian's reddening hole. He rolled across the bed and set to work removing Blaine's bonds as Sebastian sat up slowly. Kurt rubbed Blaine's arms as he pulled them down, trying to hasten the circulation to them. Blaine pulled one arm free and pulled Sebastian to lie across his chest. He pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Did you have a good birthday?" he asked.

"Best one ever,"


End file.
